


Dragon Daddy

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub, Host Clubs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu was taken in by Blue Pegasus not Fairy Tail. Under Master Bob's teachings Natsu grows up to be not only a first class wizard but a first class dom as well. Blue Pegasus often works as a host guild and Natsu is highly sought after. Natsu/Harem
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Hibiki Lates, Natsu Dragneel/Loke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Dragon Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Daddy

Natsu was taken in by Blue Pegasus, not Fairy Tail. Under Master Bob's teachings, Natsu grows up to be not only a first-class wizard but a first-class dom as well. Blue Pegasus often works as a host guild and Natsu is highly sought after. Natsu/Harem

Chapter 1 Dragon in Pegasus 

Natsu Dragneel was lost and alone one day, after the dragon who raised him Igneel, vanished...leaving behind only his dragon slayer magic teachings and a scarf made from his scales. In order to make a living, he decided to find a magic guild in order to search for Igneel and make a living. There were several magical guilds in Fiore. 

Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus, and even Mermaid Heel, were well known and prominent guilds. Any of them would be a good place to start, but by chance, Natsu ran into Master Bob. “Dragons? Well, I’ve never met one, but I’m sure they exist.” The boy’s eyes widened, Master Bob was the first person not to laugh at him when he was looking for a dragon.

His stomach growled. “Poor dear, you must be hungry, why don’t you come to my guild sweetie and I’ll fix you something.” 

“You got any fire?” 

“Fire?” Natsu nodded. 

“I’m a Fire Dragon Slayer, so I can eat fire and get powered up. Igneel let me eat his flames now and then.” he rubbed his belly. Since Igneel left he’d been surviving on berries, mushrooms, and other edible plants. 

“You poor thing, I’ll fix you something, my fire magic isn’t great but you can have it.” Master Bob was a true guild master, along with his main magic he had picked up a few tricks from friend and foe alike. Natsu was brought to Blue Pegasus, a truly unique place as far as guilds go. 

Master Bob ran a special guild that was divided into two main businesses. A host guild and a wizard guild, both being very prosperous. He had handsome men and beautiful ladies that worked to entertain guests, and also had wizards who took missions and quests. The guild had a library and bar, with a kitchen that offered delicious food for both employees and guests. 

Natsu was amazed. He’d never seen such a wild or fun place before. Master Bob prepared him a meal, a plate of normal food, and conjured up some fire, this flame was strangely pink. “I hope it's to your liking!” Natsu ate the flame, and while it was different from Igneel’s it was still tasty. 

“Mmm!” he slurped the fire down. “They taste sweet like candy!” he also ate the other food Bob made. 

“Pink Flare, a flame that is said to burn away all other emotions leaving only love and happiness.” 

“Sweet!” he finished the flame and the meal. “I’ve never seen a fire like that.” 

“It’s the fire magic I felt suited me best.” Master Bob phased through the wall and came back with a book. “This is a book on Fire Magic, would you like it?” He did but...

Natsu pouted. “I...” 

“What’s wrong, dear...oh...” 

“I can read!” Natsu snapped. “Igneel taught me, I can even write my name and everything!” 

“Now now sweetie, calm down I can teach you.” he set the book down. “Why don’t you join my guild, you can learn a lot, take jobs, and keep searching for Igneel.” 

“You mean it?!” Bob nodded. 

“You are a little cutie pie, I bet you’ll become a handsome devil when you get older.” Natsu chuckled. 

-x-

Master Bob had honored his word, he helped raise Natsu teaching him where Igneel struggled. The boy was able to study grimoires about fire magic, and grow as a wizard. He learned Master Bob’s Pink Flare first and learned others he found useful in his work. Purple Flare; the flame that could not be extinguished by wind or water, Blue Flare; also known as ice fire, flames so cold they burned, Green Flare; the flame that burned away wounds and disease, Yellow Flare; the flame of purity, a flame that could burn through illusions and other kinds of magic, Orange Flare; the flame of slumber, a flame capable of burning away one’s consciousness, and the red flare was his dragon flames. 

Bob was impressed, the boy truly was special. He learned the other flares in support of the guild, not just to increase his own strength. Healing magic was rare, it took Natsu two long years to master the Green Flare and he used it to often treat members of the guild. Most people turned the Green Flame into a toxic one, a flame that spread like a disease. If guests got too rowdy, he took care of them with the Orange Flare or tossing them out with the Purple Flare. The non-magical hosts tended to rely on him for protection if Natsu wasn’t on a mission he acted as a bouncer.

It wasn’t often but some wizards brought trouble to Bob’s doorstep. Karen a celestial spirit wizard, would often flirt with a lot of guys, get money from them promising them her time, and often conjuring her Celestial Spirit Aries to take the fall. Natsu didn’t like that and often handled any ruffians trying to cause trouble. “Oi Karen, stop treating Aries so cruelly!” Natsu snapped. 

“Clam it, rookie, I’ve been a wizard here far longer than you, respect your senior!” Karen didn’t care for the opinions of others, and certainly wasn’t gonna listen to a wizard younger than her, even if Natsu was more skilled. “I don’t see what the big deal is!”

“Spirits are living beings with feelings. If you abuse them the next one to suffer will be you!” Master Bob was angry, it was rare to see him so. Bob’s wrath was fierce, many often saw him as a joke, but he was the guild master for a reason. 

Not only did he learn them, but he also infused them with his dragon slayer magic, becoming a unique fire dragon all his own. As a wizard, Natsu was known as the Dragon of the Rainbow Flare! 

Natsu wasn’t just a wizard, learning various flames helped him become a great wizard and fighter, but he wanted to learn more. Once he was old enough he started learning hosting techniques, being a host was more than just flirting and relying on one’s looks. You had to talk and listen to people, learn to understand them. Since he wanted to support the guild he learned all he could. He picked up extra cash as a server in the host area, then as a bouncer, before becoming a host himself. 

Master Bob was right, Natsu grew up into a handsome devil. With a rocking body, a handsome face, his eye-catching pink hair, he was a fast favorite. What kept the people coming back was Natsu was charming, he had a primal charm. He took what he learned and did his own spin on it, he even showed off his magic for guests. He brought the heat, the fire, the passion, and often left his guests needing more. 

He entertained women, professionally, as it turned out Natsu liked men. When he had male guests that’s when things really got hot, some women showed up just to watch the show. He could drive guys wild. Unlike Ichiya who had a lot of confidence and the skills to back it up, Natsu had confidence and the skills to pay the bills. 

His sex education was a mix from Igneel and Master Bob, so he treated every guest as a treasure. If he saw someone more than once, he remembered them. His kisses were so hot he could make any guy melt from just a few hits. Even if Natsu started dating he never lost any customers, since Natsu’s love was an inferno. If his relationships ended, they always ended on his partners’ terms and he always made sure they were better people than when they started dating, and he’d treasure their time together forever. His popularity increased and he was often featured in Sorcerer Magazine. He may have had a title as a wizard he had another as a host, he was the Dragon Daddy! 

Despite his youthful appearance, he had this older aura that not even Natsu could explain, but he enjoyed the role of Daddy so much he went with it. 

-x-

Despite Natsu’s growth, popularity, and skill to Karen he was just a thorn in her side. He was hot but had no interest in her so her womanly wiles were useless. She sometimes flirted with the male wizards in the guild going as far as to date them to milk them of their hard-earned money. Hibiki was her latest target, poor guy thought Karen loved him, but she didn’t. The only person she loved was herself, and she even took enjoyment out of breaking hearts. 

If guys got pissed, she simply summoned Aries, to handle it. The guys would forgive her since they found Aries so cute. This only made things worse as guys often found the spirit cuter and more lovely than Karen, which made the woman jealous and try to take out her frustrations on the spirit more. Natsu would often interfere in both cases. 

She could rant and rage all she wanted but Natsu had grown stronger than her. She wasn’t that great of a wizard, to begin with. Even her best fighting spirit was no match for him, not that she didn’t try. 

Natsu took care of some punks that were harassing Aries. “You pest, how dare you get in my way!” 

“I’m only protecting Aries, she’s a good girl, you should take responsibility for your actions!” Karen dismissed Aries, promising to deal with her later. 

“You brat! Open Gate of the Lion!” She summoned the leader of the Golden Keys, Leo the Lion. He was Karen’s strongest spirit, but…

“Leo!” Natsu smiled. 

“Natsu!” the two embraced, and Leo practically purred in Natsu’s arms. 

“You are looking good as always!” 

“Right back at you!” Leo nuzzled his neck, taking in his manly aroma. Natsu always felt so warm and smelled so good, like being around a living campfire. 

“Leo stop fraternizing with him, he’s the enemy!” The spirit almost growled. They didn’t spend a lot of time together, but Leo had heard a lot about Natsu from Aries, and he couldn’t help falling for someone who cared about spirits so. 

“Yes master,” he pulled away from Natsu reluctantly. He wished Natsu was a Celestial Spirit wizard, then Natsu could get their keys and they’d be happier. Karen used Aries as her shield and him as her sword, seeing them as nothing more than tools. 

They had finally met when Karen summoned him way back to try to put Natsu in his place. Leo fought Natsu seriously amazed at the young lad’s strength and Natsu had only grown stronger over the years. “Teach this brat not to talk back to his betters!” 

Leo sighed, he was under contract. Natsu’s hands lit up in flames. “Show me what you got!” Leo grinned and the two began to rumble, though they were fighting it almost looked like a romantic dance. 

“Oh, my those two sure are getting along well as usual.” Master Bob said, only angering Karen further. 

“Leo! You are making me look bad finish that brat already!” Natsu felt bad for Leo, he honestly believed that the reason why Karen even started dating Hibiki was that he looked like Leo. Karen was a spoiled brat who was used to people fawning over her and giving her everything she wanted. Leo stood up to her, so did Natsu, she couldn’t stand it! 

Natsu had enough, he gave Leo a wink. “Roar of the Pink Flare Dragon!” Natsu hit the spirit with a torrent of pink flames. The pink flames burned away his suit, leaving him bare-ass naked, but it didn’t stop there. As the flames licked his skin the spirit could only moan in pleasure, every erogenous zone he has was being stimulated at once. 

This was love, Natsu’s love, condensed into his power flame. In all his years Leo never experienced such powerful love, his body convulsed into pure ecstasy. The pink fire licked every inch of him, bathing him in love and pleasure. He came hard, vanishing with a smile on his face. 

“Useless!” Karen hissed in frustration. “I’ll get you next time!” She left in a huff. He shook his head, she hadn’t changed at all. Natsu wished he could do more, but since he wasn’t a celestial spirit wizard he couldn’t form contracts let alone challenge Karen to relinquish her spirits. Master Bob wanted to expel her from the guild but feared she’d just join a dark guild and the poor spirits would suffer more. 

-x-

The next day Karen was positively livid, she summoned Aries. “This is all your fault you little tramp, because of you Master Bob gets angry with me, and that little twerp Natsu humiliates me!” she tried to smack Aries around. 

“It isn’t my fault, Natsu is kind and nice he protects me from taking the fall for your actions!” she said and Karen snapped. 

“What the hell did you say to me?!” Aries flinched. “I know how to punish you I’m gonna keep your gate open for three days!” 

Aries’s eyes widened, spirits couldn’t hang around that long in this world, it would be like torture. “You...you can’t do that! Plus, your magic isn’t strong enough to...gah!” Karen pushed her down. 

“Who isn’t strong enough?” She laughed wickedly. “Time for you to learn your lesson you little!” 

Before she could strike Aries again, the girl suddenly vanished and Leo appeared in her place. “Leo...what are you doing here, I didn’t summon you!” 

“I switched places with Aries, we are tired of your actions. Release us from our contracts!” 

To be continued Gift of the Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
